


Art for Based on True Events

by paleogymnast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the wonderful Teen Wolf BigBang fic "Based on True Events" by damnitgreenberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Based on True Events

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Based on True Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089222) by [damnitgreenberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitgreenberg/pseuds/damnitgreenberg). 




End file.
